Kin Kitsune no Ishi
by Ayuni Yuukinojo
Summary: Terinspirasi dari Ghost's Doctor . Naruto itu hanya anak pindahan berkelakuan aneh. Dia selalu berbuat keributan dengan pemuda raven yang selalu menyendiri. Tak ada yang tahu seperti apa Naruto itu. Kenapa dia berkelakuan aneh seperti itu? Sedikit demi sedikit kehidupannya akan terkuah berserta keanehan-keanehan yang dimilikinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Kin** **Kitsune no Ishi**

 **(Dokter Rubah Emas)**

†††

 **By : Ayuni Yukinojo**

†††

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

 **Pair : ?/Naruto**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

Terinspirasi dari anime **Ghost's Doctor**

 **Someone POV**

'Uh~ lagi-lagi hal ini terjadi. Kenapa diawal semester begini aku sudah kena sial sih! Kenapa pula mereka selalu berkeliaran di siang hari begini? Dan kenapa hanya aku yang dapat melihat mereka disini!'

Perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura, yah, aku hanya siswi biasa dari Konoha High School disingkat KHS. Aku benar-benar siswi biasa, hidup dengan keluarga biasa dan menjalani hidup dengan biasa-biasa saja. Awalnya sih begitu, namun semua berubah setelah negera api menyerang –ups salah- maksudku semua berubah setelah aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu.

Kecelakaan itu sebenarnya bukan kecelakaan besar hingga harus di siarkan di seluruh media masa. Itu hanya kecelakaan biasa di sebuah persimpangan yang memang sangat rawan akan kecelakaan. Jadi kecelakaan yang ku alami sudah biasa terjadi.

Yang membuat ku berubah adalah dampak dari kecelakaan ini. Setelah sadar dari koma ku selama satu bukan lebih, entah kenapa aku jadi bisa melihat mereka.

Ya. Mereka, mahluk-mahluk kasat mata yang berkeliaran di dunia ini. Salah satunya sosok gadis berseragam basah yang terus menerus menatap jendela di pojokan kelas sana itu. kata Ino si Ratu Gosip KHS teman sepermainanku, gadis itu adalah Hazuki-senpai yang meninggal tahun lalu karena terjun dari kelas ini saat hujan deras. Dia bunuh diri karena hamil diluar nikah dan di bully oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sejak hari kematiannya itulah ia terus menerus berdiri di sana. Di deretan jendela paling belakang, yang jendelanya selalu terbuka dan tak pernah ada yang mau menutupnya. Selain itu, bangku yang tepat ada di dekat jedela itu juga tak ada yang berani mendudukinya. Semua orang takut dudu di bangku itu. katanya mereka sering merasa ada yang membebani pundak mereka jika duduk disana.

Yah, kecuali satu orang. Itu tuh, anak aneh yang masuk beberapa bulan lalu. Anak berambut pirang bermata sapphire yang tak pernah terlihat berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sekelas. Anak aneh yang sering bertindak gila saat diluar maupun di salam pelajaran. Heran aku kenapa anak aneh seperti dia kenapa bisa masuk ke sekolah ini.

Selain anak itu, ada satu lagi anak yang aneh. Yah walaupun yang satu ini cukup beken diantara para siswi. Itu anak yang bangkunya ada didepan bangku si anak pirang. Anak itu juga sedikit aneh. Walau tak pernah bertingkah aneh, tapi anak itu selalu menyendiri dan terlihat suram. Aku bahkan tak pernah mendengarnya bicara

Kalau diperhatikan sebenarnya Si Pirang itu lumayan tampan sih, err~ manis lebih tepatnya. Lihat saja penampilannya. Rambutnya pirang jabrik, kulitnya tan kecoklatan, wajah manis dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya, di tambah dengan lekuk tubuh yang mungil, apalagi bulu matanya yang lentik itu. aku sangat iri akan segala kelebihan penampilannya itu. Lihat tuh, saat tidur saja dia masih terlihat sangat manis~

 **Someone POV END**

.

Hari itu siang yang cerah, angin berhembus menenangkan dan udara yang sejuk. Sangat cocok bila di manfaatkan untuk tidur siang. Begitulah yang dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang terduduk di pojokan kelas itu, matanya terpejam dan rambut pirang jabriknya tertiup angin lembut yang masuk lewat jendela disebelahnya yang selalu terbuka. Tak ia hiraukan Sensei berambut perak bermasker yang sedang mengajar didepan kelas sana. Toh si sensei sendiri tampak tak begitu serius mengajarnya. Hei. Memangnya ada sensei yang mengajari siswa-siswinya sambil membaca buku 'keramat' bersampul orenye yang dibacanya dengan tampang mecum!? Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi malas yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang setengahnya tertutup masker itu! Dicari keliling dunia juga takkan ada sensei seperti itu –kecuali di KHS tentunya.

.

Sakura, gadis berambut pink yang terduduk di deretan paling belakang bangku dekat pintu keluar terlihat memandangi pemuda pirang yang tengah tertidur di pojokan kelas dekat jendela angker itu, terlalu focus memperhatikan hingga ia tak sadar bahwa pemuda itu telah terjaga dengan cepatnya.

 _ **DEG!**_

Samar-samar Sakura melihat sebuah siluet aneh di belakang pemuda pirang itu. Siluet aneh yang bergerak lembut seperti ekor. Beberapa kali mengedipkan mata memastikan apa yang ia lihat tidak lah salah, namun saat ia melihat kembai siluet itu sudah menghilang. _**Syuut~**_ Tergantikan dengan sebuah kapur papan tulis yang melesat kencang kearah pemuda pirang itu dan tepat mengenai dahinya yang tengah berkerut gelisah.

"Naruto. Jawab soal di papan!" seru sang tersangka pelemparan, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kakashi-sensei.

"Eh? A-apa?" gugup pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu. melihat sang sensei dan papan tulis bergantian dengan wajah bingung.

"kau tak bisa menjawab!?" tanya kakahi lagi, wajahnya terlihat angker dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Naruto gugup.

"He-hehe. Maaf sensei." Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk surai pirangnya yang tak gatal tertawa janggung.

"Dobe." Celetuk pemuda bersurai reven dengan model pant-melawan grafitasinya yang duduk di depan Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang Teme!?" bentak Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya, kesal.

"Selain dobe kau ternyata tuli juga ya, dobe." Jawab sang raven lagi, tak perduli akan tindakan yang akan di lakukan pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Berisik kau Teme pantat ayam." ejek Naruto sambil sedikit mengusap rambut melawan grafitasi Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Apa aku bilang! Dasar Dobe rambut duren." Balas sang pemuda raven lagi, kini telah berdiri dan berbalik badan, memandang Naruto dengan sengit. Tak terima rambut kebanggaannya dihina dan diacak-acak.

"Teme wajah tembok."

"Wajah kepiting rebus"

"Tomat Freak!"

"Ramen Freak!"

"Gagak gosong!"

"APA! Rubah Dekil"

"TEME!

"DOBE!"

"DIAM KALIAN!"

""KAU YANG DIAM""

"Hoo~ kalian berani melawan ya!?" suara lembut namun menakutkan itu terdengar tepat di samping telinga Naruto dan Sasuke, tampak kini mereka berdua tengah terdiam dengan wajah berkeringat dingin.

"Ma-maf Sensei/ H-hn" ujar mereka bersamaan dengan gugup.

"Kalian~ KELUAR DARI KELAS!" bentak Kakashi dengan sangat keras di telinga mereka berdua.

"Hyaaaa~/Hn" ujar mereka kaget dan langsung meninggalkan kelas dengan segera.

"Haaahh~ dasar mereka berdua itu." ujar Kakashi memandangi dua sosk pemuda yang kini berjalan keluar kelas dengan perlahan. "Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." Lanjut Kakashi berjalan kembali kedepan kelas.

.

Angin berhembus lembut siang itu, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang yang dikenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto itu tertidur lelap **–lagi-** dipojok atap sekolah yang teduh oleh bayang-bayang pohom tinggi nan rindang. Di sampingnya tampak sang teman senasib sepenanggungan –teman menjalani hukuman tadi- Sasuke tangah terduduk, sama-sama memejamkan mata namun tak tertidur.

Hembusan angin yang tenang nan lembut mebuat sang pemuda bersurai melawan graftasi itu memilih untuk bersanti tak memperdulikan kegiatan sekolah yang masih berlangsung. Sampai akhirnya sekelebat sosok mucul tak jauh di hadapannya.

Kesunyian yang tadinya menenangkan berubah menjadi dingin sejak sosok itu datang, membuat pemuda pirang yang awalnya tertidur itu menjadi terjaga sementara si raven mengambil posisi siaga. "Siapa kau dan mau apa?" ucap Sasuke, sekilas ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda pirang yang kini telah terduduk sambil menggosok matanya yang memerah karena tertidur tadi.

"A-ada apa~?" gumamnya lirih belum sadar seratus persen. "Ng?" ngumaman lemah terluncur saat Naruto samar-samar melihat sesosok bayangan di depannya dan posisi siaga dari teman di sampingnya.

...

Kedua pemuda itu masih menatap bayangan hitam didepan mereka dengan diam. Si pemuda raven yang masih dalam posisi siaga dengan tajam memperhatikan pergerakan sosok gelap dari balik bayang-bayang pohon didepannya sedangkan si pemuda pirang hanya menatap dengan polos sesekali menggaruk rambutnya yang gatal.

"jangan galak-galak teme. Dia bukan musuh." Ujar Naruto membuat pemuda raven disampingnya menetapnya dengan tajam seolah sedang bertanya 'apa-maksud-mu?' hanya dengan pandangan mata.

"Dia itu pasiesn ku. Jadi jangan menakutinya." Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan medekati bayangan hitam itu. Seteah cukup dekat ia mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan sebuah tangan berkulit putih lentik. "Perkenalkan teme. Ini pasienku. Namanya Hinata, siluman Futakuchi Onna." Lanjut si pirang memperkenalkan sosok seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang. Kultnya putih dengan iris matanya yang berwarna violet.

Setah pemuda pirang itu memperkenalkan sosok didepannya barulah Sasuke mengendurkan sikap waspadanya namun matanya tetap menatap gadis jejadian itu dengan tajam.

 _KLONTANG_

Suara benda jatuh mengalihkan perhatian dua peria dan satu wanita itu. Dipintu masuk atap dapat mereka lihat sosok gadis bersurai merah muda tngah mematung dengan raut wajah horor ddan sebuah kotak bekal makan siang tergeletak dibawahnya lengkap dengan isi yang berhamburan.

"Sakura-chan? / Haruno?" ujar Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan namun gadis dengan surai musim semi itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita yang ada didekat si pemuda pirang.

"Fu-Futa-kuchi O-onna? Fu-futakuchi Onna yang itu? Ke-kenapa bisa ada disini!?" serunya histeris dan ketakutan. Mata hijau nya memandang sosok Hinata dengan waspada. "Sebenarnya kalian ini apa?" ujarnya lagi sambil mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Err... kami bisa jelaskan." Naruto hendak menenangkan tapi Sakura malah terlihat makin panik dan mencoba untuk kabur. Gadis itu berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan atap, dapat ia rasakan pandangan dingin yang terarah dari Sasuke dan pandangan menusuk dari siluman wanita disana.

"Ah... dia kabur." Desah Naruto kecewa.

"Sudahlah Dobe, tak usah perdulikan wanita itu." Ucap Sasuke dan mengambil posisi duduk dengan nyaman di tepat sebelumnya namun matanya yang senada dengan langit malam tak berbintang itu tetap menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Tapi Teme, bagaimana kalau dia menyebarkan hal ini ada yang lainnya?" denga langah pelan Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang telah berbaring, ia berjongkk tepat di samping pemuda yang dipanggilnya ' Teme ' itu lalu menoel-noel pipi pemuda itu dengan jari telunjuk.

"Takkan ada yang percaya dengan wanita itu." Ucap Sasuke dengan kesal, aisnya merengut dan mata hitamnya memandang mata Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu gerogi.

"uhh... tapi itu tetap saja tak bisa dibiarkan. Benarkan Hinata!?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada Hinata tapi wanita siluman itu sudah tak ada di sana lagi. "Are? Kemana perginya?" gumam Naruto tak menyadari tatapan curiga dari Sasuke yang terarah pada pintu masuk atap.

-TBC-

 **AN:**

Terinspirasi dari anime **Ghost's Doctor** dengan sedikit perubahan. Nama dan ciri dari silumannya aku ambil dari sana lalu ku cocokkan dengan penampilan dari karakter Naruto. Rada bingung juga mau milih Hinata jadi siluman apa. Secara untuk Yukki Onna dia juga cocok. Tapi karena antara Futakuchi Onna di Ghost's Doctor dengan Hinata ada sedikit-banget- kesamaan jadi aku pilih deh Hinata jadi siluman wanita itu.

 **Note :**

 **Futakuchi Onna :** hantu wanita yang mamili sebuah mulut di bagian belakang kepalanya. Dapat menggunakan rambut panjanngnya sebagai tentakel untuk memasukkan makanan dalam jumlah banyak ke mulut di bagian balakang kepalanya. Menurut cerita, mulut di bagian belakang kepala itu mempunyai sifat suka terus menggumamkam kata-kata yang menumbuhkan rasa bersalah atau takut. Untuk membut mulut itu diam, Futakuchi Onna harus terus memberi makan mulut yang ada dibelakang kepalanya itu. Futakuchi Onna dapat ditangkal dengan menggunakan bunga iris yang dipajang pada perayaan festival tanggal 5 Mei.

 _-info : Ghost's Doctor vol. 2-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kin** **Kitsune no Ishi**

†††

 **By : Ayuni Yukinojo**

†††

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

 **Pair : ?/Naruto**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

' _Astaga! Apa-apaan tadi itu? Wanita itu menakutkan sekali!_ ' batin Sakura yang kini masih berlari menuju kelasnya. Dalam pikirannya masih terbayang sosok mengerikan dari Futakuchi Onna yang sejak awal ia memasuki atap terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia masih bisa mengingat mulut menyeramkan bergigi tajam yang ada di kepala wanita itu tengah menyeringai saat ia menatap wanita jejadian itu dengan takut.

Dengan nafas terengah gadis bersurai buble gum itu berlari, terhenti beberapa detik untuk menarik nafas dalam. Kakinya sudah gemetaran karena takut dan ia merasa sudah berlari sukup lama tapi kenapa kelasnya tetap saja terasa jauh? Padahal jarak antara pintu atap dan kelasnya lumayan dekat. Astaga gadis itu ingin sekali berteriak frustasi.

Saat berhenti ke sekian kalinya untuk mengambil nafas barulah gadis itu merasa ada yang ganjal, lorong-lorong kelas tampak lengang padahal seingatnya ini masih jam istirahat siang tapi kemana perginya siswa-siswa itu?

' **KAU MENGGANGGU!'** suara yang terdengar percamuran antara berbagai jenis nada itu terdengar sangat menyeramkan di telinganya. Hawa dingin membelai kakinya yang membeku lalu merambat naik menuju tubuhnya terus naik hingga dadanya membuat gadis manusia itu merasa tercekik, uap dingin muncul saat ia menghembuskan nafas.

Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan pada dahi Sakura, tubuhnya bergetar kaku bahkan untuk menggerakkan seujung jaripun ia sulit.

Didepannya tampak _Kuchisake Onna_ dengan rambut panjangnya hingga tergerai di lantai tengah menyeringai, dapat dia lihat taring-taring panjang yang mencuat keluar dari belakang kepalanya. Mata wanita yang sebelumnya tampak perak itu kini berubah menjadi semerah darah. Helaian rambut panjangnya entah sejak kapan telah mengikat tubuh Sakura dengan erat membuatnya sangat sulit untuk bergerak.

Dengan mata penuh rasa lapar wanita siluman itu mendekat, tangannya yang berkuku panjang telah bersiap untuk mencabut jantung berdetak didepannya. Dengan sekali ayunan, tangan itu telah berhasil membuat luka pada tubuh gadis Haruno.

.

"Hentikan itu Hinata." Suara baritone tenang menghentikan tangan picat untuk membuat luka yang lebih dalam. "Naruto akan sangat membencimu jika kau membunuh perempuan itu."

" **DIA PENGGANGGU! TAK ADA YANG BOLEH HIDUP SETELAH MENGETAHUI RAHASIAKU.** " Wanita siluman itu menggeram. Matanya menatap pemuda Uchiha di belakang Sakura dengan benci. " **HANYOU SEPERTIMU LEBIH BAIK TAK IKUT CAMPUR. RENDAHAN!** "

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa orang yang selama ini kau gila-gilai juga seekor Hanyou!" mata onix pemuda Uchiha itu menajam dan mulai memerah dengan tiga _magatama_ yang melingkari pupilnya. Mata itu membuat wanita siluman didepannya bergetar takut. Perlahan melepaskan ikatan di tubuh si gadis Haruno dan menarik tangannya yang masih berada di dada satu-satunya manusia normal disana.

"Kau jagan menakuti Hinata-chan seperti itu Teme!" suara cempreng dan ceria mengalihkan dua sosok bukan manusia itu. Tepat di belakang si Uchiha tampak pemuda bersurai pirang tengah berjalan dengan santai. Kedua mahluk yang sebelumnya saling berperang tatap itu menatap si pemuda pirang dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Pandangan memuja dari si wanita siluman dan pandangan mengejek dari si pemuda Uchiha.

"Sebaiknya kau urus pasienmu dengan benar Dobe. Jangan sampai mereka berbuat keributan. Apalagi wanita mengerikan yang satu ini."

"Kau jadi banyak omong ya Teme~" perkataan dengan nada mengejek itu tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke, dia terus memperhatikan pergerakan pemuda bersurai pirang yang berjalan mendekati tubuh Sakura yang sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengusap kepala bersurai bunga sakura itu, namun sebelum tangan itu berhasil menyentuh, sebuah tangan telah menangkisnya. Siswi bermata hijau itu kini telah menatap Naruto dengan penuh ketakutan dan benci. "MONSTER!"

Mata biru sapphire yang cerah itu seketika terselimut mendung. Kilasan masalalu secara tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya. Tersentak perlahan saat merasakan elusan lembut dikepala yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya, Naruto mengembalikan pancaran hangat yang ada di matanya, Dengan sekali jentikan suasana di tempat itu telah berubah. Ruang kelas yang sebelumnya kosong kini terisi kembali dengan siswa dan guru yang mengajar. Sinar matahari mulai terasa hangatnya dan lantai lorong yang dingin mulia dapat dirasakan. Dengan perlahan pemuda pirang itu menuntun Sakura bangun. Mengusap lengan baju pelan seolah-olah ada debu yang menempel disana. "Jaga mulutmu. Atau wanita itu akan merobeknya hingga tak bersisa."

Tubuh gadis Haruno itu bergetar pelan mendengar ancaman dari pemuda bersuari rave dibelakangnya. " **AKU AKAN SELALU MENGAWASIMU DALAM KEGELAPAN** " ancaman lain muncul dari wanita siluman yang perlahan menghilang.

"Ayo Dobe!" dengan kasar Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang masih mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum cerah melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan tatapan ketakutan.

.

"Kau cemburu Teme~?" sindiran itu diberikan Naruto pada Sasuke yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Tak ada jawaban membuat seringai jahil terukir mulus di wajah caramel itu. "Ahh~ 'Tachi-nii~ adikmu yang tampan dan manis ini sedang cemburuu~" ujarnya lagi yang kini berhasil membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

 _BRAK_

Entah sejak kapan pemuda bersurai raven itu kini telah menahan tubuh ramping Naruto diantara dinding. "Sebaiknya kau jangan membuatku kesal Dobe. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Sasuke membisikkan ancaman tepat ditelinga Naruto yang langsung memerah saat merasakan hembusan nafas si Uchiha yang begitu dekat.

 _Bite_

"Ng~" erangan kesil mengalun saat Sasuke menggigit telinga yang memerah itu. Dengan seringai puas terukir diwajahnya dia melepaskan kungkungan pada tubuh Naruto dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih meloading _sekuhara_ yang dilakukan sahabatnya.

"TTEEEEMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!"

Well, apa mereka masih bisa dibilang sebagai sahabat ya?

.

.

Api merah membara membakar rumah besar dengan bahan kayu itu. Teriakan minta tolong dan tangisan penuh rasa sakit melenyapkan keheningan malam. Langit yang gelap membara merah bersama salju putih yang terkontaminasi debu hitam.

"Oeekkk~ Oekk~ Oekk~" tangisan bayi bersurai pirang memebuhi sebuah ruangan yang disinyalir sebuah Kuli. anak itu menangis dalam dekapan sang Ayah yang berselimut darah dan sangibu yang meregang nyawa karena malihkannya.

Bayi itu harusnya kini berada dalam dekapan hangat ibunya dan meminum asi dengan tangan hangat ayahnya yang besar mengusap rambut tipisnya dengan lembut. Tapi takdir tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk merasakan kehangatan dekapan orang tuanya, tak memberikannya izin untuk merekam wajah orang tuanya.

Sesosok pemuda beryukata hitam dengan corak bunga lycoris merah dengar perlahan berjalan mendekati dua tubuh tak bernyawa dan satu bayi yang kini masih menangis dengan suara yang serak. Surai merah panjangnya yang ia ikat tinggi berayun bersama dengan ekor-ekor kemerahnnya yang melambai pelan. Dengan lembut sosok itu membaringkan dua tubuh tak bernyawa itu berdampingan, kedua tangannya ia satukan, saling menggenggam. Setelahnya dia menggendong bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan itu dan mendekapnya dengan erat. "Ane-ue-sama…. Onmyouji-sama… anak kalian akan aku rawat dengan baik. Aku berjanji." Telinga rubahnya yang sensitive tiba-tiba saja menegang, merasakan keberadaan sosok berbahaya yang mendekat. Mata crimsonnya menajam memandang pintu masuk lalu beralih pada sebuah mutiara biru sapphire sebesar bola tenis yang bercahaya keemasan di altar pemujaan.

Bertepatan dengan munculnya sosok yang beraura berbahaya itu lelaki bersurai merah tersebut telah berhasil mengambil mutiara biru sapphire indah itu dan berlari menuju jendela yang terbuka, menghilang bersama bayi di tangan dan mutiara yang menjadi incaran banyak siluman. Mutiara Bulan Biru atau Mutiara Kehidupan atau Mutiara Keabadian.

.

.

"Akhirnya anak itu datang juga ke dunia ini. Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk bisa menemukannya. Kali ini akan kupastikan Mutiara itu akan menjadi milikku." Sosok bayangan hitam yang kini tengah terduduk diatas singga sananya memandang sebuah cermin besar yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda bersurai piran yang tengah tertidur didalam kelas yang kosong. Sosok bayangan itu menyeringai keji dengan mata merahnya ketika menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai reven tengah duduk dihadapan pemuda bersurai pirang. Mata onix pemuda itu menatap si pirang dengan lembut sedangkan satu tangnnya tengah menopang dagu dan satunya lagi mengusap surai pirang berantakan menenangkan. "Kau yang akan membawakan mutiara itu padaku Uchiha."

.

Sappire yang terpejam itu seketika terbuka. Menatap lurus kedepan penuh resah dan tegang. Pemuda bersurai raven yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi hanya bisa mngerutkan kening. "Ada apa Dobe?" tangan alabaster pemuda itu mengelus keringat yang mengalir dipipi berkulit tan itu.

Mengerjap pelan, pemuda bersurai emas itu berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya menatap pemuda didepannya dengat raut kelegaan. Tangan caramel itu meraih tangan alabaster yang kini terhenti dipipinya. Menggenggamnya erat mencari kehangatan. "Aku merasakannya. 'Orang itu' mengetahui keberadaanku. Dia tahu aku dimana." Tubuh ramping itu bergetar pelan.

"Tenanglah. Cepat atau lambat kau memang harus berhadapan dengannya. Itu takdirmu Dobe." Satu tangan Sasuke yang awalnya ia gunakan untuk memangku dagunya kini telah beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. Menghangatkannya.

"Ya. Kau benar." Senyum hangat terpatri diwajah manis itu, membuat wajah yang biasnya dingin ikut menghangat.

 **TBC**


End file.
